This invention relates to an apparatus for producing rice of superhigh gloss.
In one method known in the art for producing rice of superhigh gloss without adding and applying talc or other glazing agent to the grains of rice, moisture is caused to adhere to and be absorbed by the surface of rice to soften the very thin surface layers of the grains of rice, and the softened surface layers are caused by friction to strip off the grains to produce moisture-containing rice-bran which is removed by current of air from the rice, to thereby produce rice of superhigh gloss.
The method of the prior art described hereinabove has the disadvantage that the rice of superhigh gloss produced does not attain the desired level sometimes. Particularly when the temperature rises, difficulties are experienced in producing rice of the desired superhigh gloss level.